


Can’t have a crying Yaz. Too pretty

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I promise you it gets fluffy, I’m pretending like the darleks aren’t a thing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, ROTD spoilers ish, Yaz and 13 deserve a hug, i should be asleep, please Chibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: When the Doctor returned all Yaz felt was burning anger. But what happens when Yaz’s reaction to her being back shows just what the Doctor has been through during her decade in space jail.Set during ROTD New Year’s Day special but also not really. I’m Kind of pretending that the darleks aren’t an issue here yet. Maybe they will be later.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Can’t have a crying Yaz. Too pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I’m treating this as a bit of a fix-it fic. I have so many stored gong around in my head that I need to write out but I’m going back to uni tomorrow so I’m stressed. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and I’d love to hear what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m so poor its unfunnny. I don’t own anything. Please don’t sue me 😔😭. 
> 
> Thank you to all my new Thasmin friends!! You’re all awesome!! This one’s for you! 
> 
> ZGJ

Yaz could see nothing but burning anger. The doctor had been missing for 10 months. DEAD, 10 months and now here she was stood in the middle of Graham’s living room seemingly unaware of the damage she had done. The words coming from the Doctor's mouth were inaudible to Yaz’s ears, the red hot anger bubbling higher and higher inside her desperate for release. If she had been paying attention to the woman in front of her, Yaz would have seen the bleak look in the Doctor’s eyes, the way her suspenders were falling of her shoulders beneath the coat which now drowned the time lady’s figure. Yaz would have noticed but she was so angry at her. 

Before Yaz could even take a breath, her hands were already on the Doctor’s shoulders pushing her away. I wasn’t a particularly hard shove but it was not gentle by any stretch f the imagination either. Still, Yaz was stunned when the 2-hatred alien stood in front of her suddenly collapsed. Yaz was by the Doctor’s side in an instant, scared and panicked at the Time lady lay crumpled on her side, gasping for breath. Tears rolled down Yaz's cheeks as her hands lay atop the Doctor’s arm. 

“Oh my god! Doctor, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay?” Yaz’s voice was frantic.

“Ah. Ye-Yes. I’m alright” Came the Doctor’s voice trembled as she shook Yaz’s hands off her arm, before tucking her legs as if going to stand. The other occupants of the room stood watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

The Doctor leant back on her arms trying to push herself up. Within seconds they began to tremble before completely giving put on her. Yaz was just quick enough to catch the Doctor’s head before it clattered into the hard ground beneath her. A fresh wave of tears made their way down both women’s cheeks as Yaz positioned herself so the Doctor’s head lay in her lap. Ryan shot off to get a blanket and pillow from upstairs as Graham made moves toward the kitchen to get some water for the woman. Yaz tried to soothe the crying woman in her lap, er hand stoking the Doctor’s damaged, greasy hair. 

“Yaz...” the broken voice was foreign even to the owner. “Yaz I’m so sorry. I’m not feeling too good.” It was only then that Yaz took a long look at the doctor’s form laying on the ground. She looked so frail that Yaz was worried about her health. /God, how had she been so selfish? So stupid as to not realise the state of the woman she loved? Hope long had her love been away?/

“Oh, you silly, beautiful alien. You have nothing to be sorry for. God, I’m so so sorry for pushing you” Yaz chocked on her words and bowed her head, her hand however never stilled on the blonde’s head. The young woman was shocked when she felt a tiny, gentle brush of fingers against her cheek. A fresh wave of tears riverbed down her cheeks at the contact that had she not brought her own hand to rest atop the one on her cheek she may have believed she imagined the soft touch. 

“Don’t cry my beautiful Yaz. Can’t have a crying Yaz. Too pretty” The small smile on the Doctor’s face was finally the cracking point for Yaz. She grabbed the Doctor gently under her arms, lifting her so she sat in Yaz’s lap resting against her chest. Yaz briefly baulked at how easy it was to manoeuvre the woman before tucking that away to deal with later. 

“Yaz. I’m sleepy” The Doctor’s head was buried in the brunette’s neck, making it difficult to hear the words coming from her mouth. However, as the Doctor snuggled closer into Yaz’s body, the young woman fully understood. Ryan and graham had returned at some point and were stood with Jack, all three participating in a hushed conversation. As Yaz glanced up to them, Ryan noticed and headed over to give the blanket to Yaz. 

“Here ya go. Though you might like this” Ryan’s voice was soft and calm. 

“Thanks Ryan. Would you be able to hold her while I stand up? I just wanna get her somewhere more comfortable.” Yaz replied in a hushed voice.

“Yeah sure. You want me to carry her to the sofa?” He was more than happy to help his friends.

“No it's alright I’ll grab her from you.” Yaz looked down at the little slither of the Time Lady’s face that she could see. The woman appeared to be sleeping but just in case she spoke quietly to her. “I’m just gonna hand you to Ryan while I stand up okay?” Despite thinking the woman in her arms was asleep already she felt a tiny nod of agreement on her shoulder. Ryan bent down and carefully placed his arms under the fragile woman’s shoulders and knees, before lifting her softly out of Yaz’s arms.

Almost immediately the woman’s breathing began to speed up, her sleep-addled state slipping away. Yaz quickly jumped up from the floor and took the Doctor back into her arms, only struggling slightly before carrying her over to the sofa. She sat down gently, arranging the pair so that they were both laying down on their sides. Yaz’s back was pushed against the sofa, her front pressed firmly into the Doctor’s back. Yaz began to stroke the woman’s head however the blonde quickly began to fidget before managing to turn on the sofa so that she was practically on top of Yaz. In response, Yaz merely pulled both her arms around the doctors back and held her close. Yaz felt the Doctor fall into sleep, and she found herself quickly following. Ryan had placed the blanket over them and Yaz pulled it up so it fell just below her shoulders. She sighed, finally content.

There were many things to talk about however for now all that mattered was that the pair were back in each other’s arms once more.


End file.
